Just Desserts
by Sailorpipn
Summary: The only food Jim can stomach, grosses Bones out - mpreg, pregnant!jim, slash


Title: Just Desserts

Pairing: Kirk/McCoy

Words: 1493

**Rating:** PG  
Warnings: um I don't think there are any  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or it characters. This is a work of fiction, and I make no profit from it.

From the New Year Prompt Table: 15. Cravings

Summary: The only food that doesn't make Jim sick grosses Bones out

* * *

Leonard was used to watching Jim's diet. Ever since the Academy, he'd make sure Jim ate all of his vegetables, got enough calcium and iron and all the other important vitamins needed for growing Starship captains, and kept his figure slim by not eating too many fats; but this, this was too much.

"You know when I said, 'eat carbs to help settle your stomach', I meant complex carbohydrates, like crackers or bread. Not this…" Leonard made a face at the mess in front of him. "That's really just disgusting."

"Aw, don't knock it till you try it Bones. Besides, everything else you put in front of me including the 'complex carbs,'" Jim paused, looked up with a smirk, and made air quotes at the right time, "came right back up and you know it." Jim licked his lips as he took another bite. "This might be my new favorite dessert ever."

Leonard grimaced. "Better than my pecan pie?" he questioned. He'd be willing to give Jim all the pie he wanted for the next three months if it meant he never had to watch him eat this again.

For a moment Jim had a far away look in his eye and Leonard knew he was picturing a thick slice of pie with a nice big scoop of vanilla ice cream. Leonard made pecan pie every 4th of July and it was his Mom's recipe so you knew it was gold. Every crew member fought for a slice of Leonard's pie and Leonard always saved a piece for his captain. After a second Jim's expression changed and he turned almost as green as his first office. He glared at his CMO. "Do _not_ mention pie! Especially not _that_ pie. You'll ruin it forever!" Jim groaned and took a few deep breaths through his nose, trying to calm his sudden nausea.

Realizing his mistake, Leonard scooted his chair closer to Jim's and rubbed his back in slow circles. "Aw, I'm sorry Darlin.' I won't say the p word again." It wasn't the first 'p word' on the list of foods he couldn't mention. There was also pumpkin, pineapple, peppermint, pimento, pomegranate, pasta, and potato salad. But the last one was really ps so Leonard figured he could actually categorize pecan pie as pp, lest there be any confusion. And pasta was really an umbrella term, including: spaghetti, ravioli, gnocchi, and the like. The list of foods that didn't make Jim sick was getting smaller day-by-day. Pretty soon the only things he'd be able to eat would be apples, sloppy joes and the occasional chicken breast. Well, and now this… Leonard grimaced again but turned away so Jim wouldn't see his reaction. He'd be damned if he had to go to the replicators to get this in the middle of the night.

"You sure you don't want a bite Bones? I'm telling you it's real good." Even with black stuff smeared across his teeth, Jim's smile was breathtaking and Leonard felt a small one tug on his lips. "Naw I'm good. "

"What is that?" Nyota questioned, her nose upturned at Jim's plate. Neither man had noticed her entry into the mess hall but they hadn't had to flag her down to sit with them. She knew she was welcome as she placed her tray and sat down.

"That's my lunch," Jim responded proudly. Nyota turned to Leonard, surprise on her face and Jim continued, "Don't worry, it's got the McCoy seal of approval." Leonard chuckled, as the statement did nothing to ease the surprise on the younger woman's face.

"Well not quite… it has no nutritional value but any calories he can keep down are a ok in my book. Even if it makes me feel like I'm the one with morning sickness just looking at it."

Jim waved a hand in annoyance. "What morning sickness?" he feigned confusion. "Oh, you mean the every hour on the hour sickness. Really, I'm as accurate as Spock." Nyota hid a chuckle behind her napkin and Jim's expression was odd as he tried to glare at her while suppressing his own laughter. At least he could joke about being sick all the time.

When the foods lists was first started Leonard was sure that Jim was just going to lay in bed and moan all day. After all, Jim was notoriously known for being a crybaby when he was sick. Not when he got hurt on missions and woke up in sickbay, no then he just grouched about when he'd get to be Captain again. But when the common cold took him down, he'd whine like a baby who wanted his Momma. But surprising everyone, even though he did get ill like clockwork, Jim had continued his duties without any prodding. Leonard figured it was because of all the attention he got.

Jim had always been popular with his crew. He'd taken the time to learn everyone's name and face and tried to make small talk as often as possible. In return to their captain's personal interest, the crew was fiercely loyal and transfer papers almost never came across Jim's desk. And now Jim's popularity had gone through the roof. After they had made it through the first trimester, Jim had sent out a ship wide message alerting the crew to why they were going into dry dock earlier than expected. Unlike his own birth, Jim was going to make sure they were planet side before the new arrival made his or her appearance. Many of the female crewmembers were excited for the baby and the time for extended shore leave was what did it for the guys. The whole crew was going to have four months on earth, two before the birth and two after, to do whatever they wanted. Then they were heading back into space but only in an ambassador-like position. Instead of heading to new planets or fighting with Klingons they were going to evaluate peace treaties and trading hot spots. They had gotten the Admirals to agree and let them finish their five-year mission in this capacity before they went to teach at the Academy. Letters of recommendation were already beginning to file in. No one would leave the Enterprise before he and Jim 'retired' but of course people were concerned about their future positions. Leonard couldn't wait to get back onto solid ground. And some part of him hoped that earth grown food would be easier on Jim's stomach than the stuff that came out of the replicator.

Sliding his chair back from the table, Jim stretched and let out a content groan. "I'm stuffed," he said with a grin. Lazily, he rubbed a hand along his protruding stomach. It was Leonard's turn to grin. He loved watching Jim's body change as he carried their child. But to be honest he was disappointed that Jim's body had 'popped' the way Jocelyn's had with Joanna. It was probably because he could keep so little down and with Jim's build, the extra weight he did gain settled more on his hips. It was easy to see that he was carrying but strangers never believed that Jim was just shy of 7 months.

The clock above the mess hall's entrance chimed thirteen hundred and suddenly all of the eyes were trained on Jim. Nyota stood swiftly, one, to get away from the impending damage and two, to get napkins and a wet cloth. Leonard was ready. He had an empty salad bowl poised in perfect position to place in front of his partner.

Everyone waited. The second hand continued to move and soon it was 13:01 and then 13:02. Still no one moved. By 13:07 the panic seemed to pass and regular conversation picked up again. It seemed that for once the Captain's sickness was off schedule.

"How do you feel Jim?" Leonard asked, salad bowl still in hand.

"Hmm," Jim started, his hand still rubbing his stomach. "I feel good. Yeah, I feel pretty darn good."

Leonard sighed in relief and then stood to help Jim up. They both had shifts starting at 13:30 and if they didn't leave the mess soon, they'd be late.

"Want me to walk with you?" Leonard asked after he'd thrown their trash away.

"No it's alright. I have Uhura to keep me company." He smiled brightly at his communications officer. She nodded in confirmation. The three of them headed to the door.

Before heading down the corridor that led to his office, Leonard dropped a kiss onto his Captain's lips.

Not ashamed to say so Jim responded with an, "I love you," before he and Uhura headed in their own direction.

He had only taken a few steps when he heard Jim call to him. "Hey Bones will you please bring me some more watermelon and sprinkles to nibble on during my shift later?"

Then he heard both Jim and Nyota laugh when he responded with a loud, Damnit!"

* * *

Author's Note: I really do love watermelon and chocolate sprinkles. It is my favorite dessert ever!


End file.
